Crisis Wars Battle Royale
by SuperFlameBunny
Summary: The multiverse is filled with many strange and rather interesting individuals. So what happens when these individuals are plucked from their home and forced to survive this new enviroment. How will they survive the new and old threats that lurk around every corner and how will they react to the others placed in the same situation as them. Find out in this brand new story.
1. Chapter 1

**Here goes. This will be the big crossover that I've been working on. I've tried this before so hopefully this turns out better than my last one. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Reader Notes**

"Dialogue"

 _"Character Thoughts"_

* * *

 _"Uh what's going on," came the hazy voice of one Peter Benjamin Parker as he began to stir from his unexpected slumber. At the moment, he hadn't expected he'd be waking up in an unknown forest dressed in his favorite pair of red and blue pj's. As he pulled himself of the ground he was quickly treated to the sights of a quiet very quaint coniferous forest. "Uh, I hope this isn't another Kraven trap, I already had to go through the hassle of finding my way back home all dirty the first time he tried his little hunting game on me," he spoke to himself in reference to one of his many past adventures as a self proclaimed super hero of his hometown of Queens, New York._

 _Peter wasn't your average everyday fourteen year old seeing as he had unwittingly gained a pair of spider themed super powers from a spider bite during a class field trip. At first he was reluctant to get involved but a hard lesson taught him about a responsibility he had with the power he had been given so he naturally decided to dress up in spandex and go out at night playing hero._

 _Right now Peter was dressed in a pair of midnight blue spandex with a red belt and chest that went down his arms and onto his gloves. He also had a pair of red boots in his costume and it was decorated with a black web pattern that adorned the red parts of his costume. He also had a back spider insignia on his chest as well as round red one on his back. He also wore a full face red mask with a pair of yellowish bug like eyes. While donning this outfit Peter had also adopted another name. He had fashioned to call himself Spider-Man but he didn't always get the luxury of choice while in this outfit._

 _As he began to look around the seemingly deserted woods he found that there was nothing but trees and woodland creatures as far as the eye could see. "Alright maybe I could get a bit of an aerial view," he had spoken to himself before using his spider like agility to bound up the trees with relative ease. As he reached the tree tops he could only utter, "Great, more trees which means I have no idea where I am." He began making his way down the trees and back to ground level after his brief surveillance of the woodland forest._

 _After getting to ground level of the forest he began to walk in the hopes of hopefully finding some answers as to where he was at the moment. He had been walking for quite some time before he had stumbled upon an unexpected sight. He had fallen onto his backside after he unwittingly walked into a hard metal object. After rubbing his nose quite a few times he said, "dang spider sense I thought you were supposed to warn me about danger," before he had taken a look at what it was he bumped into. He had definitely not foreseen bumping into a giant pink bunny like mech armed to the teeth with weaponry. "Okay seriously what the heck," he said incredibly confused by the sight in front of him when he noticed the sight of two slender arms connected to each one of the mech's turret like arms. If he had to guess he would say that the machine was currently being piloted since the two arms seemed to come out from behind the mech's window._

 _Before he knew it his senses went into overdrive trying to warn him of the incoming danger that was radiating of the mech. Before he knew it he had jumped back unto a tree after he narrowly avoided the mech charging his way before it stopped. "Okay robo rabbit, I don't know if you're aware but I really don't like being a cornered airachnid when people try to invade my space, I might bite," he joked after he landed on the tree and began to cling to it. Just then the mech seemingly talked back with the radio like voice of a girl. "I don't know what your game is Mr. Bug but I'll have you know I am a master in the ways of virtual combat." "Was that boasting," he wondered to himself before his enhanced senses began to flare. He narrowly jumped down behind the mech as it began to shred apart the area of the tree he had just stuck to with one of it's arm cannons. "Okay I should probably think up a plan before this thing turns me into the spectacular spider pudding," he thought to himself before remembering seeing the two arms jutting out from behind the machine's window. "I think I have an idea," he thought while smirking under his mask. "Hey bugs bunny why don't you turn of the cheats and come out and face me without any kiddie advantages," he shouted. He had not expected however for whomever he believed to pilot the mech would actually take his bait. "I'll show you not to mess with the pros," came the voice over the radio as it turned in his direction. In another unexpected surprise however when the window opened peter was treated to the sight of a slender young girl with brown hair in a pair of blue and white spandex flying towards him with her fist after being launched forward from her mech. Peter had narrowly dodged the attack by jumping to the side still reeling from this new information. He turned around quickly after he landed and got a better sight at the girl before him. She was dressed in a tight blue velvet spandex outfit with pink decals, white boots and gloves and a bunny symbol on her chest. She also had also been wearing makeup that mocked a pair of whiskers as well as wearing a pair of headphones with bunny ear like attachments._

 _"Uh…." Peter let out in a haze before shaking his head. "Come on Parker head in the game hear. Deal with your creepy teenage hormones later," he thought to himself before his trademark spider sense began to blare again. He jumped back onto another tree after he had just barely dodged the incoming fire of bullets. "Holy shit, how fast was the rate of fire on that gun," he shouted barely able to contain his genuine curiosity. "Seven rounds per second," the girl responded before adding, "what you trying to study me so you can test my skills." "What, I was genuinely curious," he replied defensively before jumping straight at the girl intending on tackling her. He was blocked however by the mech which stood in the way of his path. He quickly bounced of the machine using his momentum and landed on the ground while skidding to a stop._

 _"So you gonna tell me why it is you abducted me or is this some talon scheme to overthrow my home," shouted the girl. "Hold up lady, I don't even know you and kidnapping is something I am incredibly opposed to," he said while dodging the incoming fire from the mech's cannons "Yeah right and I'm supposed to believe that you just happened to stumble upon me in the forest I woke up in." "How am I supposed to know I don't even know how I got here or where here is for that matter," he retorted while jumping from tree to tree still dodging the mech's incoming fire. However at that moment he noticed the barrage of fire had stopped coming from the mech and took this opportunity to end this situation. He jumped of his perch on the tree and put both his hands into a rock on hand gesture. When he did that a white web like substance was sprayed out of the wrist mounted devices in his costume. The substances evidently stuck to the cannons on the mech's arms. Before the girl could react her gun had been pulled away from her by the same web like substance and was subsequently pulled into the hands of the wall crawling hero while he was perched on top of a tree branch._

 _"Okay now that we got that settled maybe we could have a nice civil conversation," Peter concluded. "And why should I do that," asked the girl rather curiously while reaching to her side. "Because I got a hunch that our situations might not be too different from each other," he added before jumping down and seemingly loosening the tension in his body. "Plus if all goes well I'll even give you back your gun." That seemed to have shocked the girl into a less tense state so Peter took this as a chance to continue. He began telling her about how he had woken up here without any prior knowledge of how he stumbled upon this forest and how he had accidentally stumbled upon her. "Okay but that still doesn't explain how I ended up in this mess with you in the first place," came the girl's reply. "Look I don't know and believe me I wish I did but I really just want to get back home and make sure my family is safe," Peter added before looking down when he was reminded of a past memory. "Fine if I agree not to wipe the floor with you and you give me back my weapons than maybe I'll just entertain this crazy little idea of yours." Peter seemingly perked up at that and handed the girl back her weapon before he went over to the mech to remove the webbing of it's cannons._

 _"So you got a name," the girl inquired. "Well people back home give me a bunch of them but I like to go by your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. What about you." "Most people know me as Diva but you can call me Hana." "What like the pop singer," he inquired only to receive a questioning look from the girl. "Nevermind," he spoke quickly before removing the last bit of webbing thanks to the dissolver formula in his belt. "And there you go your robotic hare is now fully operational," he said with a bow which in turn got him a snort from the pilot. "So uh, where too know." "I say we just walk around the place and see what we can find," she decided. "I guess I can live with that." So they decided to walk about the forest in search of answers but they seemed to be completely unaware of the lone figure that hid in the shadows watching their every move._

* * *

 _Deep in a rather spooky looking forest a lone figure could be seen waking from a deep slumber. The figure was that of a seventeen year old brown haired boy dressed in a white and green hoodie and brown khakis with green shoes. This young character was none other than Ben Tennyson galactic hero and right now he was rather annoyed at his situation. "Uh, the bad guys could of at least waited for me to finish my sumo slammers match before they decided to abduct me," He spoke in reference to his favorite video game. Ben was rather confused at his situation since the last thing he remembered was getting a call from his partner about being picked up for patrol duty of his hometown. Hopefully if he explored this forest he would be lucky enough to find some answers._

* * *

 **That was my first chapter so hopefully you enjoyed. I Left you off with a little preview of what to come since I got a lotta characters to introduce so hopefully the story doesn't get to bogged down by exposition. Share your thoughts in the comments. I Hope you enjoyed so see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my next chapter to my big story. Sorry it took such a long time. I haven't had much of a time to relax lately so I didn't get much of a chance to write. Anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter and I promise that I won't let this takeover any of my other work on my other stories so I hope you enjoy. As Always I also own none of these characters and all rights go to their respective creators and companies.**

 **Reader Notes**

(Translation)

* * *

New Opportunities

Deep in a snowy forest, a lone figure could be seen traversing the perilous conditions of the unforgiving winter. The figure walking about was covered in all black and had a cloak that hid most of his seemingly robotic features. The figure also wore a mask that was reminiscent of a skull with a helmet like attachment. The figure also had a button pad that adorned his stomach seemingly exposed to all.

For a while the lone figure seemed to walk without much of a care to the snow until he stumbled upon another figure traversing the troublesome weather conditions. The other figure was a large grey bipedal creature with bird like legs and a pincer like mouth covered in yellow armor holding what appeared to be some type of futuristic rifle. The man clad in all black only stood looking at the creature for what felt like moments before it turned to him only chortling a questioning sound of, "Wort?"

For a few moments the two figures nearly stared at each other in questioning silence before anything happened. The creature then let out a guttural growl before putting away it's aforementioned rifle and pulling out a hilt like device. The device seemingly ignited and two blue energy like daggers protruded out from each side of the monsters hilt. A few pregnant moments passed before the monster seemingly speaked in it's alien tongue. "Namuh htlif, I lliw esnaelc ouy ni eht eman fo eht taerg yenruoj."(Human filth, I will cleanse you in the name of the great journey.) The monster than began to charge at the man but was abruptly stopped by an invisible force.

In mere seconds however the seemingly aggressive creature simply stopped its impending attack and dropped it's energy sword and began to seemingly clutch at it's neck in agony. The cloaked figure at this moment could now be seen with his arm outstretched in the alien's direction seemingly controlling whatever invisible force was constricting it. A few moments of the monster struggling passed until only a stomach turning sound could be heard throughout the winter valley. "SNAP!"

The only thing left at this scene was the limp body of the monster with it's head turned at an unsightly angle. The cloaked man only looked at the poor creature for a second before turning and continuing his journey through the frozen forest rather nonchalantly.

* * *

For Ben Tennyson, the life of a hero was a rather unpredictable one. Being a galactic hero with a gadget that everyone in the universe basically wanted seemed to mean that life would throw him all kinds of curveballs. So ending up in a random place without warning didn't really bother him all that much. He had faced impossible odds before so he had no reason to believe this would be any different.

He had been walking through the forest for some time before he began to grow bored of his surroundings so naturally he began to fiddle with the white and green watch like device that adorned his wrist.

Ben had been walking for a while before a growing sense of dread began to gnaw away at him thanks to the spooky forest he was now currently walking through. The silence than was surprisingly interrupted by a shrill scream that wasn't to far off. "Some girl must be in trouble," he thought to himself before pressing a button on his watch that brought the faceplate up and a holographic display of inhuman looking faces. He began scrolling through the holographic display till he found the one that he liked the most than proceeded to slam down the faceplate of his watch. A green light enveloped Ben until it eventually faded to show that he had now been transformed into a bipedal mechanical crustacean with a circular faceplate similar to the one on his watch adorning his chest.

The moment was once again interrupted by the screaming that came from the forest. Ben turned his and then noticed that the screaming was coming from a muscular man in a green spandex suit with mask that covered his head, an antenna popping out of his cowl and an atom symbol adorning his chest, who was running away from a horde of skeletons. "That's something you don't see everyday," came Ben's now robotic voice as he began to run towards the situation.

The man in green and gray spandex was running for a bit until he heard the sounds of gushing water coming from behind him. He turned around almost immediately out of curiosity to find that it was Ben in his alien form blasting heavy streams of water from two openings in each of his palms at the skeleton hoards which seemed to blast some of them away. "Why don't you guys pick on somebody your own size," Ben spoke out to the skeleton horde still perplexed why a man of that size was running away from them. The horde of undead quickly brought their attention over to Ben and began their charge at him. "I didn't say all at once," he complained before shooting more water at the undead horde. Unfortunatley he had only taken care of so many as three other skeletons had gotten past his barrage of water and were now making a beeline towards him. The first skeleton tried to swing at Ben only for him to dodge it by rolling to his right. He then quickly blasted another wave of water at the skeletons until they were completely drenched.

He eventually stopped and was greeted by the sight of the bones getting blasted to bits. He quickly turned to find the green spandex man holding up a blaster pointed in the direction of the former skeletons. He then took notice that many of the other skeletons had been blasted to pieces as well. Seeing that his job was basically done here Ben decided to walk towards the man in green so he could figure out a little more about his situation.

"Salutations great warrior, I thank you in aiding my attack against these vile creatures but I certainly could of taken on these dastardly foes on my very own," came the man's booming voice which Ben would have responded by rolling his eyes if he could to his statement seeing as how he had just saved his butt.

"Sure man whatever you say," came Ben's condescending voice until the symbol on his chest began to beep and continued to do so until Ben was once again enveloped by a green light which now showed he had reverted back to his normal form.

The man in spandex looked quite flabbergasted to see that the crustacean creature was now replaced by a seventeen year old boy. "What the, how the, what happened to the red guy and where did you come from," asked the large man rather incredulously. "I'm right here," Ben added nonchalantly to the man's amazement. "What but he was at least a foot taller than you," questioned the spandex man. "Yeah well that's just because I have this here watch that let's me transform into any alien species," he added pointing to the watch on his wrist. "That was you," he questioned again before changing his demeanor to something that was more befitting of a ten year old. "Do it again," he asked joyishly. "I can't," Ben added to the man's disappointment before saying, "the watch only let's me turn into different forms for a bit until it reverts me back to myself so it can cool down for the next time I use it," Ben spoke till something about the situation seemingly grabbed his attention.

"Wait are you saying you've never even heard of the Omnitrix before." "The omni what," asked the large man. "The thing on my wrist, the most powerful device in the universe." Ben's only answer was the man shaking his head no. "What about me, Ben Tennyson. Galactic hero, beat Vilgax the conqueror, saved the universe like a billion times." He only got another shake of his head from the man which only caused Ben to groan. "Okay so you have no idea who I am that's great do you have a name at least," asked Ben. "Oh how could you not know, I'm Captain Qwark, only the greatest galactic hero in the known universe." "Jury's still out on that one," Ben thought before saying, "Sorry never heard of a Captain Qwark before." That only seemed to sadden the man until he seemingly quirked up and grabbed Ben into the embrace of his right arm and decided to say, "Well then friend let me catch you up on some of the amazing tales of my greatest adventures about my fight against those that would bring evil to the galaxy." "Could you stop crushing me first," Ben spoke. "Oh, my bad citizen," he added before dropping Ben onto the dirt without much of a warning. "Thanks," Ben added sarcastically with his thumb in the air and his body facing flat on the ground.

* * *

Deep in an unknown location a shadowed figure was watching the whole meeting play out through a screen with quite some interest. "So it looks like a new alliance has been formed," came the figures deep feminine voice. "I wonder how they will interact when they gain more knowledge of eachother's histories." Spoke the ominous voice again.

"For now let's just see how the rest of our players are faring," spoke the figure before changing the screen to view a man in green armor holding an assault rifle in a junkyard like area, then to anthropomorphic turtle dressed in ninja gear with a red bandanna tied to his head which then cut to a red man with black face paint who had multiple horns adorning his head dressed in a black shirt cutting apart a horde of skeletons with a red dual sided energy saber in an ornamental forest, then finally cutting to a man in a red and yellow armor with long black hair and a long black chin beard surveying a volcanic wasteland.

"This will be interesting, very interesting," spoke the voice again rather menacingly.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. So for those who don't know I just introduced one Ben Tennyson, Captain Qwark, Darth Vader and a couple other characters to this story. I hope you're enjoying it so far and I left some previews of some other characters yet to be introduced into the story so maybe you can try guessing who next to be revealed. Please review in the comments. I hope you enjoy so see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the next chapter to my Crossover story which I'm really excited to write for. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story because I'm not sure what I'm going to focus on. Anyway enjoy the next chapter to this little story I'm doing.**

* * *

Unsteady Alliances

Throughout the western canyon, the sounds of a skirmish could be heard as group of individuals was currently fighting for their lives against a small army of assorted aliens only known as the covenant. Ducking behind a rock was none other than Rook Blonko, highly skilled operative of the plumber defense force and partner to one Ben Tennyson. He was a blue and white furred alien with black stripes decked out in a dark blue and black bodysuit of armor. In his hands was a futuristic laser rifle that he referred to as his proto-tool. To his left was a woman covered from head to toe in a navy blue and grey armor holding her own weapon used for long distance seeing as how it had a scope.

"Our foes are not letting up on their attack," came Rook's voice over the sound of blaster fire. "Ms. Six, seeing as you know the most about our adversaries, is there anything you could tell us that would give us an advantage," he added referring to the women in blue armor. "The smaller ones are called grunts. They have a dorsal fin on their back which can be used as weak point. Just make sure not to get to close since it lets out a noxious fume when removed. The one's with mandibles are called elites. Some of them have special armor that marks them as high ranking and they usually carry an energy sword with them. The big ugly ones are called Brutes. They're basically the muscle and can take the most damage," said the woman known as Noble Six, briefing her allies on their current foes.

"What about the skinny bird ones," asked a new younger voice. This one belonged to a bald boy dressed in some orange and yellow eastern Asian inspired garb with a blue arrow tattooed onto his forehead. He was currently hiding behind a rock. "Those are jackals, their only slightly stronger than the grunts but can cause some real trouble if not dealt with," six responded.

They were all interrupted by a low guttural growl. This came from a big brown fur like alien with an ammo belt strapped across him, holding what appeared to be a crossbow. This was Chewbaca. "What did he say," asked noble six nonchalantly." "I think he's wondering how the jackals could be harmful," said the boy doing his best to translate the wookie for the group. "Alright Aang, you will take Chewbacca and circle around and see if you can possibly flank the enemy," Rook added to which the boy nodded. "Ms. Schnee," Rook spoke gaining the attention of a white haired girl in a frilly Silver dress holding a odd rapier sword, "I will need you to provide them with a distraction for their escape." He got a nod in return before saying, "Noble Six and I will do our best to keep the enemy fire on us while we push up the front. On my mark ,we charge," he said before he began counting. "Three, two, one, go go go." He yelled while everyone proceeded to run for their destination.

Noble Six and Rook were the first to fire on the enemy hordes quickly gaining their attention while Chewbacca and Aang ran for the hills in hopes of getting a better vantage point. Ms. Schnee followed behind them using her sword which acted as a revolver as well to take out any oncoming threats to Aang and Chewy. As Six and Rook made their way behind another rock formation, Rook took note that a small entourage of foes were blocking the other three's path. It was then however Noble Six had ushered his attention to the giant lumbering beast covered in silver armor with some cannon attached to it's arm. Rook could only hope that they would all survive this altercation.

* * *

Deep in the swampy regions the sight of a blonde teenage girl dressed in a blue dress wearing a red headband with devil horns was currently playing lookout as she peered deep into the forest. Behind her waiting anxiously was a man in a red and black costume that covered his entire body while also containing many straps for holding weapons. "Seriously, I'm starting to get bored of this. When are we gonna get to the action," came the man's whiney voice. Just then he was immediately interrupted by a girl with black hair dressed in a black leather outfit that had exposed shoulders for view of her red tattoos. She currently slapped the red clad man getting on her nerves. "Will you quit complaining Wilson. We're unfortunately stuck together for the foreseeable future until we figure out more info. I don't need you invading my thinking time with your childish antics." Though he wore a red and black mask, the man named Wilson was seemingly able to show off an offended face through it before saying, "June, baby why must you hurt my feelings so. I am only here to serve as entertainment for thee as thine court fool known also by the name of Deadpool," he added in a Shakespearean esque monologue. The girl he called June only looked more upset from what he was insinuating before she continued to rant on about the man before her, "you dirty little creep. I'm starting to get tired of you lusting after me. You know what I might just try sicking Nyla on you." Before she could do such a thing the blonde girl quickly motioned to grab their attention. The two came running to her side as Deadpool said, "what is it oh Star Butterfly of thine kingdom of Mewni." The girl he called star only pointed down the small hill. They were all surprised to find a small yellow sport car with black stripes parked in the random swamp. From what was simply observed by the group it could be comparable to a Pontiac Solstice. The three were interrupted by a large eyeless beast that walked on all fours creeping behind them. To the surprise of both Deadpool and Star the beast had simply walked up to June and began cuddling with her. "I still don't understand how you can trust that thing more than me," Deadpool complained, calming down from the initial shock. "Unlike you I can insure that my buddy Nyla is loyal," retorted June. "Don't you think entrusting your life to the big drooling monster is a bit sketchy," asked Star. "He's more than a monster kid. He's a friend and we've been together for a pretty long time so I'd rather trust him than the red buffoon over here," she added gesturing to the dancing Deadpool doing the Macarena by her side. "I guess," added star before her attention was turned back to the car that was now making odd metallic shifting noises.

Before the three could get their bearings the car seemed to take on a new form reminiscent of a humanoid creature. The three were incredibly dumbfounded before Deadpool had decided to shout out, "Robots in Disguise!" To the chagrin of the two girls of the group. In response, the robot looked in their direction with surprised eyes. Before anyone could make a move June whistled signaling the animal to head for the giant robot. Nyla wasted no time in attacking the giant by lashing out with his tongue but had no affect on it whatsoever. Amazingly the yellow robot simply picked up the beast and began walking towards the three travelers. As the trio began to arm itself with their various weapons no one made a move.

The air was tense for a second before the yellow robot simply put the animal back onto the ground before letting out an assorted group of beeps and whistles. "Uh what," came June's voice before Star could interrupt. "I uh think he said that he means us no harm." "Yeah right…, wait you understood that thing," asked June utterly shocked. "Uh yeah he seemed pretty literate to me," added star to the shock of the two adults behind her. "Hold up you understood what he said and you're trying to tell me that Mr. Robot over their identifies as a male," asked Deadpool quizzically before bursting out in enjoyment and saying, "that is the coolest thing I have ever not known about in my meager existence. Next thing you're gonna tell me is that he's also a fighting robot from outer space." The machine only seemed to beep and whistle in response before Star took to the job of translating, "he actually says he comes from a different planet and is part of a species call Cyber..tron..ian," added Star who looked back before asking, "did I say that right." The alien machine gave a whistle in response before giving the girl a thumbs up.

June was the next to jump into the conversation saying, "alright mystery machine what do you think you're doing here stalking us in the forest," she added accusingly. The cybertronian as it was known gave a few beeps and whistles in response leaving Star to translate. "I think he said that he ended up here without any notice when he was kinda plucked from his home." "Seriously this story keeps getting more intriguing by the minute," added Deadpool full of excitement. "I mean what are the chances of an alien robot ending up in the same situation as us. I better get Sherlock on this mystery." June only looked to Deadpool with an exasperated look before continuing to talk with the alien before her. "Okay yellow guy, why did you decide to come and surprise us with your presence anyway." Another round of beeps and boops came before Star translated saying, "he says he was honestly curious enough to speak to us since we're the only sentient beings he's seen since he got here. Also he wanted me to tell you his name is Bumblebee so you can stop giving him random names." "So then bee guy what do you plan to do now that you introduced yourself," questioned June only for the bot to lower his head in shame as his noises grew quieter. "I think he said he didn't really think that far ahead but wonders if it would be okay to travel with us." To which Deadpool replied "absolutely" while June added "not," to his sentence. "Well I think we should trust him since he's been so nice to us so far which means you've been out voted animal lady," Star replied getting a bit sassy with her remark. Deadpool only leaned closer to June so he could tell her how easier it would be to travel with him around. "Uh fine he can ride along just don't act weird around me," June lamented to the celebration of Star, Deadpool, and Bumblebee.

"Hey bee, you think you could change back into a car so we can travel easier," questioned Deadpool. The cybertronian only nodded in response before shifting back into his vehicle form which he then proceeded to open the doors for entrance. "Oh yeah ride along with style," added Deadpool who quickly got into the car followed by Star. The car door had still stayed open in the hopes that June would agree but she simply snorted before saying, "I think I'll stick to the more normal ways of travel," before she got on to Nyla's back and began to ride off. Bumblebee in his car mode quickly closed the door and began to drive alongside her.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. Been trying to get settled back into things now that schools started again. Anyway I'm not gonna delay you. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

New World, New Problems

The last thing Daniel Fenton expected out of his day would be to end up in an ominous cave with no idea of how he got there in the first place. In a mere moment he quickly shifted his form to that of his alter ego known as Danny Phantom, protector of his hometown from supernatural threats. He was currently decked out in a black jumpsuit with white boots gloves and belt with a d letter symbol adorning his chest. He had gone from the awkward clumsy black haired teenager to the ghostly hero with green glowing eyes and shining white hair. In this form Daniel possessed a wide array of powers that allowed him to tackle many foes that threatened his home. Some of those abilities included the power of flight, intangibility, and which made it a lot easier for him to navigate the cave system.

He had been floating aimlessly when he came across a one eyed giant lumbering about. To his ever growing annoyance a horde of skeleton had begun to gang up on him. After delivering their surprise attack Danny was sent flying in the direction of the cyclops creature. As Danny quickly got his bearings he began to notice the cyclops had begun looming over him.

The next thing that happened only added to his confusion. The cyclops was about to smash him with both hands but was interrupted by a bat like boomerang that grazed his face. Before Danny could contemplate this further he felt himself being carried away. He looked to find his savior was a black haired teenage girl dressed in a black tank top and pants wearing a white jacket. Danny couldn't help but notice the girl also had cat like ears protruding from her head. As the two came to a stop another figure joined the fray. Danny noticed it was a well built man in grey and black armor with a bat insignia adorning his check and cowl like mask with pointed ears. The whole guy's gimmick just seemed to scream fear me, at least to Danny. The man had immediately jumped on the cyclop's back and placed some device onto his back before jumping towards the to teenagers. Danny couldn't even get in a word before the man shouted, "Reaper, now!" At that very moment a shadowy figure appeared from behind the beast with a shotgun pointed at it's back before pulling the trigger which set of what Danny now knew to be explosives.

When the dust had settled Danny got a good view of the man he assumed to be Reaper standing over the sleeping form of the cyclops. Before he could even begin to comprehend what was going on the masked man quickly got into his face before questioning, "who are you and why are you down here." Danny could barely speak as the man before him came off as rather intimidating. Before he could usher a word the girl from before seemingly interrupted Mr. Spooky interrogation to Danny's approval. "Okay Batman you need to back off before you give the kid nightmares," she added. "Anyway we're all kinda lost and where wondering if you could help us find our way out of here." Finally Danny was able to speak as he said, "I'm not gonna be much help I don't even know how I got here. One minute I'm home the next I'm stuck in a random cave." The girl only sighed before saying "well…" "Danny," he added. "Well Danny looks like we're all in similar situations. Hey if you want you can tag along with us," she added.

While still suspicious of their motives Danny found it best to group up with the trio of characters believing it to be a better idea than trying to find his own way. "Alright I guess I can stick with you guys. I'm still a little weirded out by you though." "That's fine. It's okay to be suspicious of strangers," added the cat eared girl before pointing to the man in a militaristic armor with a crow skull mask saying, "that guy over there goes by Reaper. The guy to my left with the long ears calls himself Batman." Danny couldn't help but chuckle until he saw the deadeye the the Batman was giving him. "You can just call me Blake. So ready to tag along." He nodded in response as the group decided to continue into the cave.

* * *

The forest grew darker as the day drew to a close. Peter and Diva could be seen walking about, unsure of what they were hoping to find. Well what Diva was hoping to find, Peter was more so focused on well whatever caught his attention mostly because he was trying to ignore the very uncomfortable awkward tension that was causing him anxiety. It's not like he'd never been around people in his life before he just tended to stay close to the ones he knew best. Unfortunately Parker Luck would have no such thing for him.

Peter didn't hate his current company however he was just a little uncomfortable around this new stranger not to mention the fact she was walking in a bright pink mechanized robot. Okay so may he was a little unnerved by it but hey he was kinda worried that she might of been holding a grudge on him from their previous encounter. "So uh… like Ms. Diva I just wanted to let you know that I'm like really sorry for attacking you earlier," Peter spoke. "Oh uh yeah sure." she responded absentmindedly. It seemed like a good enough apology so Peter decided to press start he could maybe conversation. "So uh, what do you like to do for fun and stuff," Peter added. To his surprise the Diva mech just turned towards him. The clearly confused look on the girl's face sent Peter into a near heart attack. "Oh no, did I say something wrong am I being to invasive, does she hate me." Peter minded continued to race with possibilities until Diva finally interrupted. "Uh bug boy you still there," she said, shocking Peter out of the depths of his mind. "Were you even listening dork," she added. Peter response only came out as a garbled mess which Diva responded to with an annoyed roll of her eyes before she turned around to continue walking. "Way to go Parker, you're socially awkward self strikes again." He berated himself. He elected to stay quiet again as he continued to walk with the mech so he wouldn't end up embarrassing himself.

The two were walking with what felt like millenia for Peter until a strange blasting sound from nearby flooded in ears. "Uh should we like go check it out see if anyone like needs help or something," Peter questioned looking for the gamer's approval. "Fine, just don't do something stupid," she added. Instead of informing Diva about how not stupid he was, Peter just decided to follow the girl to the sight of the unidentified sound.

He made his way behind Diva and was astounded to find a small crater in the area the sound originated. It looked new judging by all the smoke coming out of it but something else immediately caught his eye. At the center of the crater there seemed to be a small green object glowing with energy he had never seen before. Unfortunately that would have to wait as he also caught sight of the small deathly ill creature in the crater as well. Without even thinking Peter ran toward the crater. "What are doing," Diva nearly yelled in surprise. "There's somebody in there," he responded running into the crater. He slid down to the bottom and got a better look at what was had been at the epicenter. It was a small green bird like creature covered in some random chip like bag. The guy looked deathly ill but Peter was more surprised by the overall look of the bird creature. It looked slightly humanoid and had patches of hair atop it's forehead and, a beard? "Never seen any bird like that before not even the vulture was this, weird." he thought struggling to find a proper description. He was interrupted by a mechless Diva sliding down the crater. "What happened," she uttered. "I don't know but this guy isn't looking so good. Uh do you have anything we could use to help him." "I just got this flask." Peter wasted no time in webbing it from her hands before he began to splash some water on the poor thing. Moments passed before the bird opened it's eyes with a startle. The little guy quickly got his bearings and looked between the two in confusion. A long pregnant pause occurred before "Do you two want something," the bird spoke startling Peter who practically jumped into Hana's arms in which she held him bridal style. "You can talk," Peter said incredulously. What of course I can talk you buffoons." "But you're just a bird, birds don't talk." Diva added. "I'm not a bird you imbeciles now why don't you get over yourselves so we all can move onto more important topics. The two only made brief eye contact before Diva dropped the teenaged hero out of her embrace which sent him straight to the ground. "So are any of you delinquents planning on telling me why you you've brought me to this random forest." "Uh we didn't bring you here bird guy we just came to help when we saw you in this crater," Diva responded. "Oh you can't be serious, could you atleast tell me where in the blazes I am." "Uh sorry, we're kinda lost here too," she added. "Oh well isn't that just great," the thing mumbled. At this point Peter was standing back up before he spoke now pointing to the green rock thing they had all neglected to notice. "So uh what's that thing." The bird guy looked kinda surprised before quickly rushed over and took the thing by what appeared to be a bone like handle. "That would be my wand and no you can't touch it." Peter could barely think up any explanation for these events before the little guy said, "so seeing as how where all lost maybe it would beneficial if we were to stick together in search of civilization." "Uh I guess we could do that," responded to Peter's utter bewilderment before saying. "So what do we call you by anyway," she asked. "Oh well if you must know my I go by the name Ludo," he answered. "Okay Ludo nice to meet you," Diva answered back. Peter could only look on in astonishment as he thought "What have I gotten myself into."

* * *

 **Dun, Dun, Dun. Also sorry I didn't notice it before but apparently fanfiction takes out one of the characters names. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this little update. Catch you guys later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm finally back. Sorry I haven't been updating you guys in a while but I've just been swamped with school and such. Anywat here's the next chapter to my crossover story. Hopefully I'll end up with a little more time to devote to writing.**

* * *

Onward to Adventure

Ancient Egypt, or at least someplace that had an uncanny resemblance to it. That was where the world renowned thief Sly Cooper had found himself. That hadn't been the strangest part of his day however. Sly had unwittingly found himself in the company of some rather odd fellows who had all been in the same boat as him.

There was the warthog with a purple mohawk who went by the name Anton Zeck. He seemed like an eccentric fellow who didn't want to let go of the eighties what with his glowing light suit and his affinity for hip hop dance moves. He was accompanied by a muscle bound snow leopard named Tai Lung. He seemed like a guy you wouldn't want to mess with if you valued your own self preservation. The fact that he knew kung-fu only reinforced that belief. Finally they were joined by some kind of hairless ape. He went by the name Sokka. Besides a few quirks and eccentricities Sly came to learn that he was actually a pretty normal guy who while a bit of a goofball was actually pretty smart especially for someone he came to realize was actually just a teenager. All in all, Sly hadn't expected to find himself paired with such a trio but he was more so focused on how glad he was that he was still alive.

The quartet were currently making their way about the Egyptian themed dessert when they had stumbled upon a massive structure. "Well that's an incredibly ominous looking building. Maybe we should check it out," came Sokka's voice. "Uh I don't know about that place. It doesn't look like a place that could handle such cool cats like ourselves," responded Anton who sounded like he was trying to hard to be cool as usual. "Ookay… well even if this place couldn't handle us I still think it's worth checking out. It might even give us some answers," Sokka replied. "It does sound like a good idea I'm up for it," Sly said giving his two cents. "If it can give us some information as to our current predicament then I am all for it," Tai Lung interjected. "Well looks like it's three against one Zeck," said Sly which Anton responded to with a face of disappointment.

With that the four made their way to the structure. As the got closer to the building they began to look around it for an entrance until Sokka was able to direct them to the giant double door entrance. For a while they just stood there unsure of whether they should take the plunge and go into the structure. "So should we knock," asked Sokka clearly unnerved at what could lie ahead. "I vote we slide on out of here. This place looks like a spine-tingling thriller to me," added Zeck clearly unnerved. "Maybe we could get some info from the locals," added Sly only for his answer to come in the form of Tai Lung kicking the doors open. "Or we could just kick the door open, that's good to," said Sokka before Tai Lung gestured inside saying, "now let's take a look and stop wasting time." Without much as a comment they all ended up making their way into the building.

The further they went into the building the more clear it became as to what it was they were exploring. The signs of rotting skeletons, odd writings and myriad of weathering booby traps made it all to clear they had just entered an ancient dungeon. Luckily none of the booby traps appeared active. They had come across a few living skeletons, which was still an odd thing to see for most of them, but they were easily dispatched.

For a while it only seemed like they had been exploring the dungeon without much to show off it, much to Anton's annoyance. "Alright dudes the secret has been leaked. There is nothing cool about this cave," he lamented grabbing everyone's attention. "What are you talking about, we haven't even explored the whole cave yet," Sokka responded clearly not as bored as Anton. "Far as I'm concerned we have. Look around amigos there isn't anything remotely different about the fourth floor of this place as there was the second or third. We've been gypped." "I'm sorry to say Sokka but he might be right. We've been exploring this place for hours and we haven't seen anything remotely new in hours," added Sly. "But think of the history all the stuff we could learn about this place think of what we can get from all the cool knowledge we can gain from this place," he said in a rather hammy way. "Sorry Sokka I just don't see anyway that spending more time here could help us in any way." "What about checking out that door down that lit hallway," interjected Tai Lung as he pointed out the spooky looking door and the end of the ominously lit hallway the other three had seemingly failed to notice. "Wow… I can't believe I totally missed that," Sokka said clearly shocked. "Now that is an unexpected turn of events," added Zeck.

The group made their way over to the door when Zeck said, "Hold on bros, don't you think this could end up going south if we move on." "I didn't take you for a coward when we first met Mr. Zeck. I'm beginning to think a lot less of you," responded Tai Lung. Zeck clearly angered by this accusation retorted by saying, "me a square, please cat, ain't nobody as smooth as me," he added walking up to the door. He pushed past everybody and made a scene out of being the one to open the door. What was on the other side however would be surprising to all of them. They were surprised to find a anthropomorphic cheetah woman with long red hair chained to the wall by her appendages in nothing but her birthday suit. Luckily she still retained some modesty thanks to her unmentionables being most likely covered by fur. The four only stood in utter shock before Sokka was able to utter, "didn't see that coming."

* * *

As the night sky fell down upon the junkyard deserts, a lone figure stood gazing out unto the overcrowded beaches ahead. The man was covered from head to toe in green armor and was currently holding what looked to be some type of assault rifle. He stood stoically gazing out into the distance before his communication device lit up with a female voice he knew all too well. "Still can't make heads or tails on what's really going on here chief?" the artificial voice questioned. "Not sure still haven't been able to make a good call on whether we can trust our current company," said the man responding to his artificial companion. "I think maybe we should wait this out and see how things go. I'm sure whatever luck throws our way won't prove to much of a problem for the legendary Master Chief."

The man remained stoic not giving much of a response to his A.I. companions snarky remark. This wasn't out of the ordinary however for the aptly named Master Chief however. Emotions weren't something typically acceptable in his line of work. He didn't even find the remark from his A.I. to be odd even seeing as he had grown accustomed to his companions personality for lack of a better term despite the fact that she was only a computer program. Still she did seem to still have some form a sapience. The two made quite the pair one could say and they even shared much the same background as being veterans of the battlefield. They however weren't the only ones.

For moments the men stood looking onto the horizon before he turned to greet the incoming sound of a red and blue truck driving his way. Though the most peculiar thing happened as the truck currently had no driver. It simply stopped a couple of feet before him before it inadvertently changed it shape to resemble that of a mechanical giant similar to that of Bumblebee only larger in stature. This mechanical man went by the name of Optimus Prime and held the honor of being the first acquaintance the Chief had met in this junkyard.

The mechanical giant only looked at the Chief for a few moments before he spoke in a deep baritone voice. "I have detected no activity in the immediate area barring the east. I would suggest that we continue eastward in the hopes that we may find answers we seek." The man only nodded in confirmation. It didn't seem to conflict with any of his current objectives given that from what he could tell the machine was stuck within the same situation as him. With that the cybertronian lifeform simply reverted its shape back into that of the truck and opened its door given the soldier entry. After getting into the car like any other, the trio sped off in the eastern direction unaware of the hidden figure that lies watching them from the shadows.

* * *

 **There you guy the very next chapter. I hope you enjoyed and I try to be more on top of getting these out in a reasonable manner. Take care.**


End file.
